


I Love You

by midnightsmelody



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, it's super short, otp, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsmelody/pseuds/midnightsmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous life means risks. Why would they risk going to bed without showing they care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the tumblr blog BirdflashHeadcanons #8.   
> http://birdflashheadcanons.tumblr.com/  
> Give the blog some love. It's nice to see people's headcanons about a ship you like.  
> By the way I'm sorry.

There is a tension in the air. It leaves both parties feeling uncomfortable.  
Why are they even fighting again?

The only thing that can be heard is the light clattering of utensils hitting dishes.  
When they fight, they still eat, sleep, and do normal things like watch tv together. They even still patrol together, unless Wally runs back to Central for patrol.  
The only sign that there is a problem is the heavy silence that consumes both the couple and anyone within speaking distance.  
It is somewhat childish but it’s like a contest to see who will break first. It never lasts through the night.   
They avoid eye contact and remain silent.

As they lay side by side Dick stares up at the darkness for a moment before curling into the warm comfort that is Wally. The redhead drapes an arm around him. Just as they’re drifting away to a place full of sweet dreams and nightmares, they both whisper a sleepy “I love you.”  
“G’night.”  
“Sweet dreams wonder boy.”  
A soft but very audible snicker follows. “Back at ya speedy.”  
They both fall asleep with goofy smiles.


End file.
